


Точка возврата

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Season/Series 04, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправленный Захарией на пять лет вперед, Дин осознает последствия решений Сэма. И своих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка возврата

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: таймлайн 4-й серии 5-го сезона «Конец», АУ, но на финал серии не влияет

Кости ломаются с отвратительным звуком. Особенно позвоночник. Особенно — собственный. Хотя в этом случае, скорее, все же — чужой.  
  
Немудрено было головой поехать от такой жизни. Или смерти?  
  
— Мне жаль, это, наверное, больно. Разговаривать со мной в этой… форме.  
  
И лапу свою гребаную протянул, вроде как потрогать хочет, сука! Как это вообще возможно — он даже голову наклоняет не так, как Сэм! А как же автоматизм движений, память тела, да хоть какая-нибудь чертова память?  
  
Было что-то глубоко нездоровое в разглядывании собственного — чужого? — тихого трупа, валяющегося в опавшей листве. Хуже только внимание к бодрому трупу брата. Попытки найти хоть что-то родное в жестах, глазах, голосе Люцифера оказались отвратительны и провальны — перед Дином стоял максимально возможный не Сэм. На фоне этого очередная собственная смерть не очень-то и трогала.  
  
Сколько их уже было? Что-то темнил братишка с теми многочисленными вторниками. Дин все собирался припереть Сэма к стенке и узнать: если всякое дерьмо случалось по вторникам, почему брат так дергается и изводится по средам? Не собрался. Как-то все закрутилось, ненастоящие смерти — если вам дорога жизнь, никогда не называйте их так при Сэме! — стерлись одной настоящей. Да и сорок лет в аду неплохо почистили память. Затем понеслось: Руби, Лилит, восхождение Люцифера, конец света. Очень плотный график, не до разговоров.  
  
А потом Дин сказал Сэму: «Я тебе больше не верю» и «Нам лучше по отдельности». И даже обоснование придумал: мол, ловят же нас, братишка, на эту любовь, эту слабость. А мы с тобой как возьмем любовь-слабость нашу и о камни своими руками грохнем — раз! И не на что будет ловить. Какой рассудительный умный Дин, все по полочкам разложил.  
  
Потому и не успел. Ни про вторники-среды выяснить, ни просто попрощаться.  
  
Так что — да. Люцифер своей правотой мог подавиться — от боли выворачивало.  
  
Не получилось даже слезы сдержать, впрочем, перед кем стесняться? Не перед Люцифером же — тот уже покойник, Дин найдет способ. Мало ли ему попадалось тварей — живучих, забывшихся, привыкших считать себя бессмертными. Да только Дин Винчестер никого в бессмертных не числил, и помирали они у него как миленькие.  
  
— Что бы ты ни делал, ты все равно окажешься здесь. Какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, какие бы детали ни менял, мы все равно окажемся... здесь. Я победил. Вот так. Я — победил.  
  
Ох, пафосу-то! Тошно. Если поглядеть отстраненно — Люцифер забавный. Среди тех ангелов, которые Дину попадались на пути, именно Люцифер больше всех походил на человека. Мудак, даже не скажешь, что редкостный: полно таких среди менеджеров среднего звена — высокопарных, самовлюбленных козлов, с той же тягой к белым дизайнерским шмоткам. Так и хочется спросить — а не за косички ли ты, Люци, человечество дергаешь? Может, это у тебя любовь такая извращенная?  
  
Люцифер все вещал. Прохаживался перед Дином и говорил, наслаждаясь звуком своего голоса. Демонстрировал каждым словом и движением — не Сэм, не Сэм, не Сэм.  
  
Что ж, твари удалось достать Дина до самой печени, да хрен с ним, с ливером, — до души дотянулся, сволочь, и так уже без меры потрепанной и усталой души.  
  
И тут Люцифер сам себя переиграл. Глянул, подняв забавным домиком брови, и Дин заржал. «Говоришь, Сэма нет? Тело, говоришь, полностью твое? А мне думается, что выражение “внутренняя борьба” имеет для тебя совсем не иносказательное значение. Что ты ее, борьбу эту, ведешь каждую минуту своей гребаной жизни. И иногда позорно проигрываешь».  
  
На мгновение, на долю секунды из глаз Люцифера отчаянно рванулся Сэм.  
  
Дин шагнул вперед, игнорируя дурацкий «ты-лысая-обезьяна-как-смеешь» взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, почему ты сказал «да», Сэм, — мягко произнес Дин, запрещая себе видеть в лице брата чужие черты. — Надеялся справиться? Победить его? И ведь до сих пор надеешься…  
  
Люцифер качнулся к Дину всем телом.  
  
Нет, не Люцифер.  
  
— Ди-и-ин! — хрипло простонал Сэм.— Ди-и-ин! Живо-о-ой! Черт тебя побери, я думал, он тебя убил, думал, все, каюк, сам сейчас сдохну! Живой. Дин!  
  
— Конечно, живой, — пальцы Дина оставили грязные следы на белом костюме, и слезы еще, снова он заплакал перед Сэмом, ну да ладно, это можно. — Слушай меня, только слушай меня. Прости меня, ладно? Я все исправлю. Слышишь, Сэм, Сэмми? Исправлю!  
  
— Да, Дин, я слышу, Дин, — Сэм касался Дина мелкими суетливыми движениями: сгреб рубашку на груди, отпустил, провел ладонями по щекам, ткнулся носом в волосы, подышал, тронул губами висок, прижался лбом ко лбу, замер на секунду и вдруг ровно сказал: — Все, Дин.  
  
Люцифер отшатнулся, выскользнул из объятий, сделал шаг назад.  
  
Куда делись «убивать тебя еще раз — это лишнее», «все дороги ведут сюда», «я победил»? А ведь Дин говорил: хочешь убить, убивай. Так нет же, выпендривался тут. Что ж не усвоил от Сэма главное правило охоты — сначала стреляй? Теперь-то Люцифер отчаянно хотел Дина грохнуть, да поздно было. Бог Дина за что-то любил, и ангел Господень крылышками зашуршал. И не важно, что Захария — то еще дерьмо, главное — вовремя.  
  
Ну, здравствуй, прекрасный старый мир!  
  
— Время игр закончилось. — Да их что, толкать пафосные речи в школе ангелов учат? — Ты должен сказать «Да».  
  
Бла-бла-бла.  
  
— Нэ.  
  
— «Нэ»? Ты не усвоил урок?  
  
Захария поперхнулся словами, когда Дин широко улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Отчего же? Спасибо, дружище, усвоил. Только не совсем тот.  
  
Особый талант Дина Винчестера — будить в ангелах желание уебать его нахрен.  
  
Да только Бог, как уже и было сказано… Интересно, за что?  
  
На неведомом шоссе связь оказалась отличной, а Сэм снял трубку после первого же гудка — ох ты ж черт, а ведь он ждал, ждал! Рот наполнился горечью, представилось, как брат сидит в машине на обочине и смотрит на телефон, который не зазвонит.  
  
Хорошо, что иногда все исправить можно одним словом.  
  
«Привет».  
  


***

  
Линкольн Континентал семьдесят первого? Нет, серьезно? Дин погладил Импалу по блестящему боку:  
  
— Да, я знаю, Детка, упустил я Сэма, вкуса ноль. — Не-а, говорить с машиной не шизофрения, вот если бы она отвечала…  
  
И рассматривать живого брата можно, не подозревая себя в глубоком душевном нездоровье. Походочка, как у пьяного моряка в увольнительной, и джинсы эти спущенные... А ведь вчера Дин поимел возможность увидеть, как могло двигаться это тело — изящно, почти грациозно. Ой, бля, поскорее бы забыть, лучше уж моряк и джинсы на середине задницы. Если у Дина не отшибло память, Сэм счастливо владеет белоснежной рубашкой, наверняка где-то в рюкзаке лежит аккуратно свернутая. Нужно перерыть шмотки и выбросить мерзкую тряпку. Нет, сначала порезать на мелкие кусочки, а потом выбросить. А нечего тут. Вернее — там.  
  
Жесты, выражение глаз, растрепанные волосы — все это был Сэм, Сэм, самый сэмистый Сэм, которого можно было себе представить, такой родной, что от этого становилось хорошо.  
  
А вот от того, что Сэм сделал полшага назад, когда Дин вытащил нож — стало херово. Да вашу ж мать, как же они до такого дошли?  
  
Ну разговор как разговор, ничего нового. Да и неважно, лишь бы через пять лет, пряча глаза, не цедить холодно: «Как я понял, он не справился».  
  
Сэм в пафос скатиться, конечно, попробовал, это же Сэм, но Дин не дал. Наелся он пафосом на год вперед, так что разговор вышел простым: охотимся вместе, забыли, простили, сели, поехали.  
  
— Знаешь, — Сэм выгреб из багажника Линкольна — тьфу! — какую-то мелочевку. — Мне нельзя без тебя, я сразу в такое дерьмо превращаюсь. Ты же остановишь меня, да?  
  
Дин вспомнил мудака со своим лицом.  
  
— А ты — меня, — устало попросил он.  
  
— Спасибо, — серьезно проговорил Сэм, ай-ай-ай, ну вот, от высоких слов не увильнешь. — Твое чувство долга…  
  
Да нахрен. Дин прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Сэма, погладил затылок.  
  
— Да причем тут чувство долга? — пробурчал он.  
  
Сэм закрыл глаза, вцепился в куртку Дина, ткнулся лбом в висок.  
  
Дин не знал, что будет завтра, зато совершенно точно знал, чего не случится через пять лет.  
  
Это Дин исправил.


End file.
